Love, sex and roses
by MrsRockstarSpud
Summary: Rockstar Spud wants to satisfy his girlfriend and he tries to impress her by being romantic. Characters: Rockstar Spud and your name. This is a first person p.o.v!
1. Love, sex and roses - Part 1

**Love, sex and roses!**

I was walking up the stairs, holding on to the wooden bannister on the left and I made my way to the end room on the left of the corridor on the landing  
then I twisted the door handle and I opened the door.  
I dropped both cups of hot coffee with cream on the floor and I made a lot of mess nut my eyes just stared at the sexy sight in front of me and my mouth was open,  
Slightly drooling…  
Spud was laying naked on top of our beautiful king size bed…  
It was black velvet with cream silk sheets and cream, big comfy pillows.  
He was naked apart from a dozen roses covering his frontal area…

"Spud! I am so sorry… Shall I make you another drink of coffee?" I asked.  
"Relax… It's okay babes. Why don't you come and sit with me?"

I walked over to the bed, took my shoes off and I sat down next to him.  
I looked over at the roses he placed on his crotch while I was sat there.  
I saw his erection, he must have been turned on a lot…

"Spud… Why did you buy me a dozen of roses?" I asked.  
"Because I love you. I felt the need to do this. You are my girlfriend after all, and you thinking I don't appreciate you and care about you…  
I wanted this to be a special night…"  
"Well Spud… If you say so…"

Spud gets up off the bed and walks over to the wardrobe.  
He opens the wardrobe door and he pick out a familiar looking leather jacket.

"Hey I've heard you got a fetish for leather jackets…" He said.

And he turns around, showing off his cute bubble butt.

"And a butt fetish too…" he added.  
"Yes…. Especially if it's you!" I blushed.

Spud puts on his leather jacket, the one with a guitar on the back and spiky red and yellow "Rockstar Spud" motif.

"I know you love my rockstar gimmick too…" He winked  
"But… I wanna fuck you wearing the rockstar jacket. Are you up for it babe?" He asked.  
"Is that a serious question?" I laughed.  
"Well then… Take that sexy thong off! I see you're not wearing a bra." He winked.  
"I wore no bra for you!" I said giggling a little.

I pulled off my pink and white spotted thong and revealed my bald pussy to him.  
He was naked except for his "Rockstar Spud" leather jacket.  
He got back on the bed and he looked at me, then all of a sudden he jumped on me and kissed me hard, crushing all the roses he bought for me between our bodies.  
I could feel his big hard cock rubbing against my wet pussy slit… It felt so good…  
Then he stopped and he grabbed his cock and I felt his tip against my slit.  
He pushed his long hard cock inside my pussy.  
He started thrusting slow at first but then he started going faster a bit after.


	2. Love sex and roses - Part 2

**Love, sex and roses!  
**(**Continued)**

"Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah!" Spud moaned as he was thrusting.  
"Aaah aaah aaah ohhh Spud! Harder! Fuck me harder!" I moaned with my eyes rolling back into my head.  
"Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah!" Spud moaned.  
"Spud… Oh Spud… Call me a dirty whore and slap me! Spit on me rockstar!" I moaned.  
"You dirty fucking whore! Say you like my fucking like my cock you bitch!" Spud shouts.  
"Ohhhh… Ohhhh… I fucking love your cock! I fucking love you rockstar!"

Spud blew a kiss then he slapped the side of my face, then he spat right in my face!

"Ohhhh Spud! I'm cumming babe! Call me a name again!" I screamed,  
"You dirty bitch! You fucking slag! You are going to be punished by the rockstar! Ohhhh yeah!" Spud shouts.  
"Aaah aaah aaah Cum in me Spud!" I screamed.  
"I'm… I'm cumming babe… I'm… nbgujkm mnbvfghj nbfgtyuikmnbvcdf nbvfghjmn nbbvfghj nbghyjk!" Spud moaned as he started to cum.

Spud filled me with his hot load, a few more thrusts and…

"Aaaaaaah aaaah nbghmg nnhnbgyuilm mnbgyuik, iuytrdfghjkmnbv!" I yelled as I came and I orgasmed.

Spud almost collapsed on me, nearly headbutting me then Spud pulled out of me.  
Me and Spud was laying there, both exhausted and trying to get our breaths back.

"That was amazing! I'd never thought I'd get fucked by the "Rockstar Spud!" Just Spud." I laughed and I smiled.  
"I still am a rocker babe. Rockstar Spud is not just a gimmick." Spud winked.  
"I know… I just love you as a heel rockstar, not the chief of staff rubbish." I said.  
"Thanks for crushing my roses by the way… They're my favorite." I laughed.  
"Oh… I'll go out and buy you some tomorrow." He smiled and laughed.  
"It's okay, you don't have to do that…" I said.

Spud had some of my vanilla lip gloss on his lips…

"Come here, I'll lick it off for you!" I smiled.  
"I'm right here babe" Spud said with a wink.

I licked the vanilla lip gloss off his lips and me and Spud fell asleep and had a nap for a little while…

**THE END!**


End file.
